


Chorobliwa tęsknota

by lady_Raspberry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Teenlock, Texting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miesiąc rozłąki to zdecydowanie za długo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chorobliwa tęsknota

_**Lato, lipiec.** _

_**Sobota.** _

  _Wtorek aktualny?_ _John :)_

Wysłano 16:23

  _Mama mnie zabije jak oleje kolejna robote, a przypominam, ze deklarowales się mi pomoc._

Wysłano 17:01

  _Zajety?_

Wysłano 17:30

_Sherlock???_

Wysłano 18:12

_Wszystko OK.?_

Wysłano 19:08

  _Obaj wiemy, że praca to tylko pretekst, by się ze mną spotkać. SH_

Odebrano 19:09

  _Po porostu nie moge tego olac, jasne?_

Wysłano 19:35

  _Czyli to pretekst, dziękuję. SH_

Odebrano 19:36

_Poniewaz chce zarobic troche kasy na studia…?_

Wysłano 19:45

_Nie zaczyna się zdania od „ponieważ”. To spójnik. SH_

Odebrano 19:46

  _Co do twojego pytania – odpisujesz za długo, zastanawiasz się nad odpowiedzią. Zawahałeś się. SH_

Odebrano 19:47

_Czyli miałem rację, dziękuję. SH_

Odebrano 19:59

  _Jak z tym weekendem?_

Wysłano 20:01

  _Dlaczego zmieniasz temat? SH_

Odebrano 20:02

  _To ty od niego odszedles._

Wysłano 20:03

  _Napisałem to, co miałeś na myśli, ale wysłałeś coś innego. Logika, John. SH_

Odebrano 20:04

  _Dobra, tesknie._

Wysłano 20:06

  _Minęło zaledwie 3 i ¼ tygodnia. Masz moje zdjęcie, pogadaj sobie. SH_

Odebrano 20:35

  _Zabawne._

Wysłano 20:35

  _Proponowałem ci moją czaszkę. SH_

Odebrano 20:36

  _Pokażę ci coś. SH_

 (Przesyłanie zdjęcia...)

Odebrano 20:37

  _Wow… Robi wrazenie. Skad wiedziałeś, ze lb zachody slonca?_ _:)_

Wysłano 20:39

  _Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że lubisz patrzeć w niebo. Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. SH_

Odebrano 20:41

  _To było… romantyczne._

Wysłano 20:42

  _I mile z twojej strony._

Wysłano 20:42

  _Teraz zdecydowanie mam ochote cie przytulic._

Wysłano 20:43

  _Zrób to. SH_

Odebrano 20:44

_Taa, chcialbym. Scalowalbym te twoje zajebiscie idealne usta. Kiedy wracasz?_

Wysłano 20:45

  _Zrób to teraz. SH_

Odebrano 20:45

  _Wroc._

Wysłano 20:45

  _Jestem. Zrób to. SH_

Odebrano 20:46

  _Nie bede lizal szybki._

Wysłano 20:47

  _Rusz swój tyłek i wyjrzyj przez okno. SH_

Odebrano 20:48

 John zmarszczył brwi. Ześlizgnął się z łóżka podchodząc do okna i otworzył je. Serce zabiło mu jak oszalałe, a usta rozchyliły się powoli przekształcając się w szeroki uśmiech.

 - Sherlock – szepnął.

  Rzucił komórkę na łóżko i w trzech krokach dopadł drzwi wybiegając przez nie i przeskakując co dwa schody w dół znajdując się w holu. Otworzył drzwi frontowe i przystanął oddychając głęboko. Wyglądał jak idiota szczerząc się od ucha do ucha i wpatrując w Sherlocka. Miesiąc bez niego był niemalże udręką dla Johna, który uzależnił się od obecności chłopaka. Był jego tlenem, bez którego najzwyczajniej w świecie się dusił.

 Jego nogi same zaprowadziły go do Sherlocka, który z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem stał oparty o drzewo. John zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję ciągnąc w dół do pocałunku. Smak… Nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie tęsknić za kimś tak cholernie mocno. Całą tęsknotę, która rosła z każdym kolejnym dniem bez niego przelał w pocałunek. Ramiona bruneta objęły go mocno w pasie przyciągając bliżej, a John wplótł dłoń w gęste loki i przytulił nos do policzka chłopaka.

 - Nigdy więcej nie ruszysz swojego tyłka na wakacje beze mnie – odezwał się i pociągnął Sherlocka delikatnie za włosy.

 - Zbyt szybko się przywiązujesz – odparł tamten nie będąc w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się przez moment na jego twarzy.

 John prychnął i odsunął na chwilę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

 - Przyznaj się, geniuszu, że usychałeś z tęsknoty.

 - Przyznaję, że miałem wiele ciekawych obiektów do badań i nie mogłem się _rozpraszać._

\- Nie mijały nawet dwie minuty od moich smsów do ciebie, a w skrzynce odbiorczej już była twoja odpowiedź.

 Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

 - Sherlocku Holmesie, twoje zajebiste oczy się zdradzają. – John uśmiechnął się szeroko i po chwili był już przyparty do drzewa, o które przedtem opierał się brunet. – Tęskniłem.

 Blondyn chciał podroczyć się z nim jeszcze trochę, ale usta Sherlocka znów dotknęły jego warg i obaj zatracili się w sobie chcąc wypełnić wzajemnie tęsknotę, która była w nich obecna. John oplótł rękami jego szyję jak słonecznik zwracający się do słońca. Pocałunek przestał być delikatny i w jednej chwili iskra zmieniła się w płomień. Sherlock przesunął dłoń na kark chłopaka i przywarł do niego mocniej opierając ich czoła o siebie.

 - Wiem.  Ja też.

 


End file.
